Revolution of the Mist
by Sevelar
Summary: Kirigakure. A once beautiful land, now purged by a corrupt leader. Watch as a certain Orange haired boy fights the system, towards his dream. To protect everybody he holds dear, no matter what the cost. AU kinda. Rated M for mild language and possible future mature content.


The sunset was a beautiful thing in the Land Hidden in the Mist. He had always loved the sunset, as the colour contrast was truly a wonderful sight to behold. He stood atop the tallest tree outside the village, gazing at the huge ball of fire in the sky. Why his sensei had asked to meet this late, he had no idea. But hey, if his sensei was going to be late, so was he.

Not to mention he'd have to put up with teammates. He tried to socialize as little as possible, considering after the event he rarely did anymore. A scowl usually adorned his face. That scowl did not mingle well with his hair colour, for which he was constantly ridiculed.

To put it plain and simple, he hated Kirigakure. He loved the place; the city was an architectural wonder. No, he hated the way everything worked in Kirigakure. He hated the stupid Mizukage, who was a merciless dictator. It sucked even more that nobody had the power to fight against him, as he was a Jinchuriki. At least, that's what the people said.

A majority of the Shinobi in Kirigakure were loyal to Yagura, the pathetic excuse of a Mizukage. However, the ones who actually hated Yagura, a majority of the city, were cowards. They had power, yes. They had a lot of that, yet none of them would act. The main thing was trust. The people lacked it, thus a revolution would be hard. And the few people who did have the courage to do something, often mysteriously 'disappeared' or were the victims of tragic 'accidents'.

That was one of the main reasons as to why he wanted to become a ninja. He wanted to gain power, power to start a revolution. Power to protect everybody he held dear, in this case, his two sisters. His only family.

His dad, Isshin, had been one of the people who had disappeared around the time Ichigo was twelve. They were a pretty wealthy family, and Isshin had left quite a lot for his children. His mother had died ages ago, right on top of him. He had never been the same since. His mom had been the centre of his life, to have her suddenly go away...

He got down quickly, as speed was one of his trademark abilities. He'd better get to the designated place soon.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was in no way amused. He had arrived there a good twenty minutes before his Sensei had ordered them to arrive, and was disappointed to see that none of his teammates had arrived yet. Toshiro had been informed that he would be the youngest of the team, and therefore had a lot to cope up with. But Toshiro did not bother with that.

He was known as something along the lines of a prodigy. Only twelve, and yet he could muster about Jutsus of a Jonin level. The only thing he lacked was experience, and for that he needed to start from the very bottom. He, along with a good many people in Kirigakure, used a weapon as a part of their ninja techniques.

He used a sword, using it in the infamous style of a Shinigami, where the blade was much more than simple sword. The blade was considered a part of the Shinobi's soul, and losing it was considered bad luck, so they carried it around most of the times.

That was when he saw her. He guessed it was his new partner, as nobody usually came here. The mist wasn't as thick here, but it was clearly evident. She looked older than him, maybe sixteen or fifteen? She had long, auburn hair that seemed to cover a slight bit of her face. She had piercing green eyes, and her attire consisted of a regular genin's outfit. She was attractive, but didn't seem to spark anything inside Hitsugaya.

"And who're you supposed to be?" She asked, a smirk on her face as she walked towards the boy. He was sitting atop a rather large rock, so she had to look up to see him.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I take it you're...?"

"Mei Terumi" he still had absolutely no idea as to why she was still smiling. In fact, it would appear somewhat...flirtatious. That is, if Toshiro had been any older. "I didn't know I'd be paired with a child"

Toshiro tried his best to smile, though it wasn't convincing with his eyebrows twitching. He always hated it when people mentioned his age like it were a factor that determined his skill. For most people, yes it would. But not for the likes of Toshiro, as he usually proved them wrong when being underestimated.

"Isn't our sensei supposed to be here, Toshiro?" Mei asked, jumping up to sit down next to him. She didn't offer a hand, or even say hi, now that Toshiro thought about it. But he didn't mind. "I mean, considering we were informed to be here"

"Our third member is missing as well" He said. "And that person is supposed to be known for his speed, from what I gathered"

"From what you gathered?"

Toshiro nodded. "I...asked around the place. Tried to gather everything I knew about my teammates. According to the Jonins around the place, he is also a Shinigami, so is our teacher"

"Guess I'm the odd one out then" She said that in an almost happy tone, which Toshiro questioned almost immediately.

"You sound happy about it"

"Oh, I am. If I'm the one that stands out, people are going to notice me the most" She winked at Toshiro, who could not understand her reasoning. If she stood out the most, she would be easiest to recognise later. That surely wasn't a good thing, especially not when you were a ninja.

"So...looks like we have two late people in our group. Any intel on our sensei?" Mei asked, clasping her hands together and stretching them out.

"Yes, from my information, he's trained. One of the high class Jonin, it's a wonder he isn't one of the hunter-nin. His reputation speaks for itself; he conducted a lot of experiments with Shinigami-nin and is supposedly ruthless. Faithful to Yagura" said Toshiro. Mei sighed.

"And here I was, thinking I might even like him. The last three words you said were enough to make me change my mind"

"Got something against Yagura?" Toshiro asked.

"A lot, actually. His mercilessness is awful, and the way he runs the city is bad. People call this place 'the bloody mist', now. If any leader does this to our country, then he's not anyone who deserves my respect" she said this with a smile that was really starting to creep Toshiro out.

That was when the man with the weird hat arrived. He had a blonde hair underneath it, a lone strand in between his eyes. He wasn't wearing the standard Kirigakure Jonin uniform. He rather, had chosen to don a green shirt with a dark overcoat. He seemed to be carrying a cane with him.

"Are you Mei Terumi and Toshiro Hitsugaya?" His tone suggested he wanted to murder them.

"Yes, and I take it you're our teacher?" asked Mei, standing up. Toshiro half expected the man to do some weird Jutsu and kill both of them. He definitely did not expect him to whip up a fan, cover half his face with and start laughing.

"Yes, I am" he smiled. "But isn't someone missing? I mean, it's starting to get dark, and-."

"I'm here" The three of them turned to the source of the voice. The voice belonged to a tall, orange haired boy around Mei's age, dressed in a black shihakusho, with a huge sword behind him. He had a scowl on his face, but other than that, was quite handsome.

He walked towards Toshiro and Mei before jumping onto the boulder they stood atop. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki" he turned towards the man with the fan. "I take it you must be the smart-ass who decided to meet us over here at night?"

"I happen to be that man, yes" he said, the smile still hadn't vanished. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, and I shall be your Sensei until all three of you become Jonin"

"No" all three of the gathered Genin said the syllable at the same time, each looking at the other with surprise. Urahara laughed at this as well. Was he high or something?

"My, my. So I take it all three of you know nothing about each other? Wonderful! Now then, we'll start with you" he pointed at Toshiro. The white-haired boy nodded.

"Alright then. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya; I'm twelve years old and a Shinigami. My sword's name is Hyourinmaru and my chakra nature's water" The three present just blinked at him.

"We don't care about your abilities, Toshiro. Tell us something about you" said Mei, seemingly amused at the boy's words.

"About me?"

"Likes, dislikes"

Toshiro frowned. "I like...my grandmother, my sword. My friends, Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto"

"Rangiku eh?" Urahara raised an eyebrow. "Orange hair, pouty lips, huuuge-." He cut himself short at the look Toshiro was giving him. He cleared his throat. "Never mind, continue"

"I dislike...people who look down on me. People who abuse their power, people who show up late to meetings" Apparently, Urahara did not understand the insult was directed at him, as he did not show any emotion at those words. "I dislike the way we become Jonins. I'm not going to kill everyone I've known for a stupid title"

"Fair enough" Urahara mumbled. "Now then, on to...you" he pointed at Mei. "Tell us about you, your likes and dislikes"

"My name is Mei Terumi. I like...being me. I like living alone, and I like handsome boys" her eyes flashed towards Ichigo for a moment before continuing. "I dislike Yagura, I dislike the way he runs things over here, and I dislike how much the Kirigakure has gone to the dumps. I plan on making-things-right"

Urahara nodded before turning to Ichigo. "And you?"

"You already know my name, I guess" He said, running a hand through his hair. "I like my family, Yuzu and Karin. I suppose I'm going to have to start liking you three, and I like my sword, Zangetsu"

"I don't like Yagura. Plain and simple. I think he's a pathetic excuse of a Mizukage and that he deserves to die a cruel death. One I plan on having the pleasure of delivering"

"Is that so?" Urahara asked, his grin completely invisible. "I take it you know that I used to be assigned to guarding our Mizukage?"

"No, I did not know" said Ichigo. "Still wouldn't change what I have to say. If you're going to do something, go ahead and do it" they stared at each other for a few moments before Urahara laughed heartily.

"That's good to hear, Ichigo! I don't like students who keep secrets from me! Now then, I assume I'm entitled for telling you a little about me. I am Kisuke Urahara, Jonin and Shinigami. My sword, Benihime, is quite reputed. I've already told you what I don't like. And what I do like...well, there are way too many things to speak of! Now then, shall we begin our test?"

"Test? I thought this was just a meeting"

"Do you think meetings cannot have tests? Besides, this isn't a very serious one. Just a test for me to know on what ground you three stand at" The three of them stood in a single vertical line. Ichigo in the left, Mei in the middle and Toshiro in the right. "Your test is simple. Disarm me"

"Uh...Sensei? We can't use our sword's full release yet?" Toshiro said. "Wouldn't it be wise if we had this test...sometime else?"

"Nonsense! You have three people, while I am only one man. Besides, I'm sure with your skills; all three of you are capable enough"

"Okay then" Ichigo said, unsheathing his sword. He remembered that he was supposed to act like a ninja. As much as he preferred running into them, there was no way he could against an elite Jonin such as Urahara himself.

"At the count of three, then" Urahara said. "Three" Ichigo readied himself, ready to spring into the forest and think before attacking. "Two" Toshiro didn't unsheathe his sword yet, there was no guarantee that Urahara wouldn't follow him if he headed into the forest. He had to use Kido techniques to buy sometime for him to run. "One" Mei simply stood there, a smile on her face. "Go!"

Ichigo darted to the forest while Toshiro brought out his palm and yelled "Hado #33! Sokatsui!" Chakra rushed towards Urahara, the chakra looking similar to that of a flame. However, it was not in reality. The smoke that ensued from Toshiro's attack was enough for him to run into the opposite side of the forest. Mei stood there, unmoving.

As the smoke dissipated, Urahara raised his eyebrow at Mei. "Do you plan on fighting me here?" her smile still hadn't left her.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all!" Urahara smiled, sheathing his sword out of his cane. Mei was expecting that, of course. There was no other way he could have done it. She took out a kunai out of her ankle-hold and bathed it in her chakra. She had to know just how powerful Urahara was, and if his intentions were as she deduced. She rushed towards him and attempted to slash at his cheek, when all he did was lazily bring up his blade to block her blow.

She jumped back and brought her index and middle finger to either side of her lips. A torrent of water burst out her mouth. Urahara pointed his sword at her and flowed chakra into it. The water touched his sword and immediately split, moving past Urahara and his sword.

Mei nodded. She hadn't expected anything less. She threw her kunai into the air. "I surrender" her smile still hadn't left. She jumped up onto the boulder and relaxed.

"Uh...excuse me?" Urahara said, his sword loosely in his arm.

"I surrender. There is no way I can defeat someone as strong as you with my current techniques, so there's no point in trying" Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Well, if you could just sit right the-." He was interrupted as a flash of orange rushed to meet him. He took out his blade just in time to deflect the huge cleaver sword that without a doubt would have hurt him. Ichigo grinned at the man.

"You could keep up? I'm impressed" He growled, pouring his chakra into the blade, causing Urahara to slowly move back. Mei watched the events with amusement. It was funny almost how this boy thought he could best a Jonin alone. Though, she had to appreciate the effort. This boy was naive, but he was strong. And good looking.

"Do you really think this is going to work against me, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo's smile widened. "I never planned on that. Now!" He yelled the last word, just as a dragon made purely of ice rushed towards the two of them. Ichigo pushed him towards it and rushed away before the collision. The place Urahara had stood in burst into frost, an icy mist covering Urahara from view. Toshiro appeared beside Ichigo.

"Think that got him?" He asked, his breathing slightly laboured. He had only come up with the technique a few days ago and couldn't decide on how much chakra to pour into the attack, so he had used quite a lot. He had discussed the whole ambush with Ichigo, and the result had paid off. That is, before he realised that Mei was laughing at the two of them. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head as he scowled at the girl.

"What's so funny?"

"Your effort. Do you honestly think sensei didn't see that coming?" She smirked at the two of them. Ichigo was getting VERY annoyed at that smirk. It was only then did the two of them notice the blades inches from their throats. One was that of a sword, while the other was a kunai. The mist cleared, and in the clearing stood a frozen stump. Substitution jutsu.

Toshiro sighed. He hadn't expected to win either. "I forfeit" he muttered, and sheathed his sword. Ichigo didn't seem to share the same thing. Urahara pressed the sword closer.

"Do you surrender, Kurosaki-san?"

"Like hell I will" He growled and gripped Urahara's blade to his neck, cutting himself. The three people present watched wide eyed as Ichigo fell clutching his neck. A moment later he disappeared in a dramatic _poof. _A shadow clone.

"Impressive. He could hold it for this long...definitely beyond Genin standards, that's for sure" Urahara whispered to nobody in particular. He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Kurosaki-san? If you continue something like this, I'm going to have to find you"

Ichigo heard the words. As if that was going to make him come out. The only thing that would make him come out was-

Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, he swung his sword, catching his sensei. "Found you" Urahara smiled as Ichigo hit him with a flurry of blows. None of them were proving to be effective. Before finally, Urahara disarmed Ichigo, his huge cleaver sword falling a few feet away from him.

But even then, Ichigo was persistent. With a quick hand movement, he summoned a shadow clone. He gripped its hand and threw it towards Urahara, who effortlessly cut it. But that was all the time Ichigo needed to go get his sword.

"Enough" Urahara said, his chakra flaring around him. "The test is over. You" he pointed at Ichigo. "Have failed. No problem though, this gives me a perfect analysis of your character"

Ichigo still had his blade with him; confusion on his face was evident. "W-what?"

"From the very start, I knew that none of you could possibly defeat me. Right now, you are far too inexperienced. Your other two comrades passed the test, while you remained persistent"

"I-I don't understand, Hat and Clogs" Ichigo said. "I fought, both of them surrendered. Doesn't that mean that I-?"

"That is precisely why they have passed the test, Kurosaki-san. Both of them knew when to surrender, whereas you did not. You should have, but you did not"

"What sort of a thing is that?" Ichigo growled, frowning at the man. "I'm going to give it my all, whether you like it or not"

"Would you do so at the cost of your own life, Kurosaki-san? Or your comrades?" Ichigo's frown deepened. This man...he was impossible to read. He acted like an idiot sometimes, and then he went into ruthless killer mode. Ichigo sighed. There was no arguing with him.

"Fine, you were right, I was wrong. I should have surrendered"

"Good!" His goofy grin was back. "That will be all for now. Tomorrow you are to arrive at the academy, we will go on a mission" and with that, he bolted away. Ichigo walked over to raised eyebrows over at the boulder.

"He said we'd have to meet him at the academy later" Ichigo explained from the foot of the boulder. Both of them nodded.

"I best be off. It was nice meeting both of you" Toshiro said, and with a dignified small bow, he left. Just as Ichigo was about to do the same, he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He asked, to which the girl pouted.

"I just want to get to learn who I'll be fighting with. I already learned about Toshiro. Cute kid, though very mature for his age" She said.

"Look, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got two sisters to go back home to. So I'd appreciate it if-."

"At least answer one question to me" She said.

"Fine" He muttered, his eyebrows twitching slightly.

"What do you want to do in life?" Ichigo scratched his head, thrown off slightly by the question. He had been expecting something like 'what's your favourite food?' or 'favorite color?' Not something as big as this.

"What do I want to do in life?" He repeated, not entirely sure what that meant.

"Yes. Like, me for example, I'd want to be famous. I wouldn't want to die alone, and I'd want my friends with me. I'd want to live in a city with fair laws, I'd want to be strong enough to make a difference. Anything like that in your mind?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. I have something similar to that"

"Speak up then"

"I'm not some kind of superhero who claims that he can protect everybody on the planet. Though, I'm not a modest guy who'll say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands will allow me. I want to protect a mountain-load of people, all the people who I hold dear" He looked at Mei. "That's what I want to do in life" and with that, he jumped into the forests and towards Kirigakure, leaving behind a smiling Mei Terumi.

* * *

**AN: I've been wanting to do an IchigoxNaruto crossover for quite sometime. The thing that made me want to pair him up with Mei though was the recent Naruto chapter, where it shows that Mei's dream is to simply get married. I'm just kind of throwing the idea out there for now, and I felt this was a bit rushed considering I wrote this right after I read the manga chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
